Dean "Hops" Hunter
For the alternate version of this character, see SuperNova Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Sergeant Jackson "Jacks" Pearce is a playable character and the deuteragonist of the campaign in Call of Duty: Future Warfare, the anti-hero of Nuclear Warfare, and the main antagonist of Call Of Duty: Nation Reborn. Jacks is a member of the American Intelligence Support Activities under the command of Revere, and later the leader of the One Nation Regime in 2034. In 2012, at the age of 9, he lost his sister after mercenaries attempted to kill his father, while the family was driving to a restaurant. The mercenaries came, and one pulled out a shotgun, firing at the wheel of the car, which tumbled over a hill, with Jacks' sister getting launched through the window, which then resulted in Jacks watching in horror as is 6 year old sister hit the concrete ground, snapping her neck. Jacks then started to suffer from emotional and mental pain, and developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jacks, along with his father and mother, survived. In Nuclear Warfare, he turns into a psychopath and fell to greed, death and hypocrisy. After being killed in Nation Reborn, Jacks is reincarnated as a much younger version of himself, and becomes the main playable character in Advanced Warfare, this makes him the first playable character to swap sides more than once betrays Attinger near the end of Advanced Warfare. Biography Capture of Jonah Thorpe Jacks first appears in the mission Got Their Hands Tied. His team, ISA Team Foxtrot, along with a company of Marines, were sent to capture IRA agent Jonah Thorpe, who was located in an old Iraqi castle. After fighting through the heavily defended courtyard, Jacks managed to disable the electronic locks on the doors to the tower Jonah was in using an EMP grenade. Fighting to the top, they discovered Jonah's dead body along with two others. The other bodies were identified as belonging to the Russian mafia. Capture of Sabir Al-Jaber Jacks next appears in the mission Attack Force. Hoping to get more information, Jacks and the team try to capture Sabir Al-Jaber, a rich banker and an associate of Jonah. Al-Jaber had set up a safe house in a large cavern which was defended by Iraqi insurgents and Flame Troopers. The four ISA members defeated Al-Jaber's guards after a fierce fight. Al-Jaber attempted to escape via Zodiac, but was pursued by the four who managed to steal one of their own. Jacks drove and managed to ram the enemy Zodiac on to land, where they captured Al-Jaber. Through him they learned that the gangsters who killed Thorpe belonged to Yuri aka "The Vulture". Battle in Moscow After negotiating with Spetsnaz Captain Alexei Pakovich, Jacks and his teammates were granted safe passage while in Moscow. After killing several corrupt cops and mercenaries working for Yuri, Jacks entered Yuri's hideout and managed to stun him with a taser. Jacks then found 2 documents and a old 2012 smartphone. Jacks read it and found out that his father was on the list of targets for Yuri, and played the tape on the phone, and heard an old tape from Yuri, dated 2013, and Yuri says on the tape, "I can't keep running! THAT FUCKING AIDEN PEARCE!!!! I KILLED HIS DAUGHTER AND NOW HE'S AFTER ME!!!!", and a call between Damian Brenks and Yuri, and Yuri says "I'll scare Pearce good... You will never hear from him again...", this reveals that Yuri is the killer of Jacks' sister. Jacks, in a HUGE fit of rage, grabbed Yuri and brutally beat him with his fists, and kicked him in the ribs, legs and face, Jacks broke Yuri's ribs and left arm. After chilling out and letting his anger out verbal and physical, the squad then picked up Yuri and got out via helicopter. Capture of Alexei Pakovich While they were away, Titanium Shipping unleashed its global military invasion. Command redirected them to capture Pakovich, who was leading an assault in Murmansk. After fighting through the nearly destroyed city, they managed to capture Pakovich on top of a elevated highway overlooking the entire city. When Pakovich refused to talk, Jacks dangled him over the side of the highway. Pakovich cracked, and revealed a nuclear fleet was going to leave Murmansk in a few minutes. An explosion then shook the highway, and Jacks accidentally dropped Pakovich. Pakovich was the least of their worries, and Jacks went to stop the nuclear fleet. The Spetsnaz defended the fleet superbly, and by the time the four made it to the docks the fleet was already gone. An SBS team was sent to capture the fleet at Iceland, where it was revealed the fleet was harmless and the real fleet was heading towards Hawaii. Battle of Hawaii The four ISA team were transported to Hawaii, where they discovered an army belonging to Titanium Shipping was attempting to disable the nuclear defense shield. If the shield was destroyed the entire west coast would be at risk of nuclear destruction. The four helped Jackson Parr, AKA Phoenix, and his marines in the battle, and they managed to make it to the location of the shield. Crosby was then killed, and realizing they were hopelessly outnumbered, Jacks activated the self-destruct. The explosion wiped out the remaing enemies on Hawaii, but the west coast was now at risk. Faking his Death The ISA then led an assault on Titanium Shipping's flagship, the Red Star, in an attempt to stop the launch. After fighting their way through the Spetsnaz-guarded decks, the team made their way to the command center. While defusing the missiles, Revere, Spartan, and Keeper are all killed by Pakovich, who survived the fall. Jacks launches the missiles then changes their trajectory, causing them to crash back on the fleet. Before this happens, Jacks kills two Spetsnaz operatives then corners Pakovich, who reveals Kirkanov's location as the Kremlin.The missiles then destroy the fleet, killing both Pakovich and Jacks as the team watches in horror. Survival and Nuclear Attack Jacks actually survived the exploding ship, and killed Pakovich with a shot to the heart. Jacks washed up on the beach and went back to Chicago on a fishing boat. He went back to his childhood home and went to see his mother and father, both of who hadn't seen him since he was 16, he had a heart-warming reunion with them, and told them, "I found the guy... That killed Lena... I killed him after I made him suffer...", and his parents congratulate him, and Jacks puts his pistol on the table and says "I'm down with the Army...", and retired at the age of 25, and was given $300,000 for early retirement. A year after the events of Future Warfare, Jacks is now living in his own luxury house in Chicago, but the Global Terrorism Force GTF attacks Nuclear Reactors on 5 continents, simultaneously... And launched tons of Nuclear Warheads at the United States, Jacks and millions of others were evacuated to Underground VAULTS, bunkers that were many miles below ground. Jacks watched in horror from an underground Television as the entire United States of America was consumed by exploding nukes and fire, and left nothing but destruction, and millions dead, and millions of others, including Jacks, miles underground. Hiding... Watching... Waiting... After 2 years in the VAULT, Jacks, along with Phoenix, had enough of cowardly hiding underground and waiting, so Jacks and Phoenix rallied thousands of others and went up to the surface in Radiation proof suits and gas masks. They find a huge crashed plane and other materials, and after 5 months, constructed a city they named... Megaton. The city was then protected by a huge, battered shell and thousands of VAULT residents were taken in and lived a good life in Megaton, with Jacks and others constantly hanging out at a bar. They managed to get a TV and radio working, and hooked back electricity from a nearby tower. With TV, radio and other forms of entertainment, things looked back to normal as a new United States of America was founded, some called it... The Brotherhood Of Steel, others called it The Wastelands. Millions prospered in Megaton, while others were kicked out, and camped out in the Wasteland. Jacks remained in Megaton. After another year, in 2031, Jacks found out his father and mother were, in fact, still alive and hiding in Rivet City, the ruins of Washington D.C. re-named and partially rebuilt. After this, he stayed in Megaton for a month, and tried to gather information by doing Mercenary work for Colin Moriarity, killing people and selling guns for easy money, which Phoenix, who was now the leader of Megaton, did not know of. After killing his 15th target and earning $500,000, Jacks went to the bar to find Moriarity nowhere. He found a code by Moriarity's seat, and it said "KL1802", and Jacks found out it was a password for Moriarity's terminal computer. Jacks opened the files after cracking the code, and found information of his parents' whereabouts. Even worse, he found a video dated August 2012, and played it. It showed a video of Moriarity with Kirkanov, Pakovich, Damien Brenks... And Yuri. And Kirkanov said "Alright, Moriarity, you and Yuri hit Aiden Pearce, we'll hit the others..." and the video ends, and Jacks grabs the files on the hard drive and walks off, deactivating the terminal. He waited 30 minutes, and Moriarity gave him his $30,000 in payment. After settling for a couple beers, Jacks said "I know where my parents are..." and pulled out his pistol behind his back so Moriarity didn't notice. Jacks then said "And I know what you did....", and Jacks gets up, aims the pistol at Moriarity and fires, but Moriarity dodges, and punches Jacks and they have a brawl, with a crowd watching, after 2 minutes, Jacks grabs a beer bottle and smashes it into Moriarity's face, and Jacks then grabbed his Swichblade knife, and stabbed Moriarity in the stomach. Jacks pulled the pistol out again and shot Moriarity in the chest, shoving him onto the bar table, saying "THAT WAS FOR MY SISTER!!!!", a Megaton resident, Jericho then got up from his table and was about to fire his MP5K, but Jacks pulled out his Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun the one that from Mad Max, and fired at Jericho, and the shot blew his right arm off, and Jacks walked up to Moriarity, who was now wounded, and Moriarity says "It's you... Your the kid that was sitting next to the 6 year old..." and Jacks simply nodded, before saying "It's done... Your the last...", before checking his shotgun's ammo, with one shell left, Jacks then used it to shoot Moriarity in the chest, blowing out his lungs and heart, along with some bones. Moriarity, in his last breath, said "Please... Forgive me...", before dying. Jacks then grabbed Jericho's MP5K, and set out of Megaton. After a whole year of walking across the Wasteland, he found out that his parents recently moved away from Rivet City, and asked a man why, and the man responded by saying "They went to Tenpenny Tower, east of Megaton, sorry kid..." and Jacks then went back to Megaton and found Mr. Burke, who gave him an offer by saying "You want to find your parents? They're staying in Tenpenny Tower, on the top floor, and there's one way to get in... Blow up Megaton...", and Jacks at first thought Burke was insane, but after thinking it over, he thought "I could do this, I need to find my parents...", and Jacks then went to Burke and accepted the offer, and found a huge atom bomb in the middle of Megaton, and, after having a mental breakdown, set a Pulse Charger on the detonator. He walked to Tenpenny Tower, and said "Since the war is over... Kirkanov is dead... Time to finish this...", and got to the top floor and found Burke, and after savoring the moment, Jacks then very sadly thought "Sorry, everyone..." and activated the detonator, and watched as Megaton exploded in a huge, flashy explosion. Jacks was then let into Tenpenny Tower, and got a luxury room on the top floor of the giant tower, next to his parents room. He reunited with his parents AGAIN! and lived a happy life in the tower, but the destruction of Megaton left a huge emotional scar on him, and he eventually fell to insanity. After 2 whole years, Jacks and millions of others rebuilt the whole Wasteland, and finally reconstructed buildings, skyscrapers and houses and the entire United States, and was able to entirely reconstruct electricity, for Televisions, radios and other electrical devices. Jacks, along with his parents and others, started the One Nation Regime, which was a military/Government corporation which made billions and billions of dollars, and Jacks became the richest man in the New United States rebuilt version of America. He found out that Phoenix and hundreds of others survived the Megaton explosion by going underground to the subway tunnels. They find a picture of Phoenix's underground fortress. Jacks orders a unit to roll out to the tunnels. Jacks goes with them in a armor suit and a stitched leather mask. They blow up the first entrance, they then find the fort empty, but Jacks activates heat drones and finds hundreds of heat signature and finds out that Phoenix and his forces are using cloaking devices. Jacks throws 4 sticky bombs and says "CRACKING STEEL!!!" and blows them up, and Phoenix falls out of the flames and Jacks fires at Phoenix, but Phoenix runs away and commands his 70 men to fire at Jacks and his hundreds of men. After a few minutes of shooting Phoenix's forces, Jacks only looses 4 troops, while Phoenix lost 68 men. Phoenix and his Lieutenant, Woods, run away, and Jacks orders a missile strike near Phoenix's position, which hits the floor and sends Woods and Phoenix into a hole, Jacks and his forces then go down with they're EXO Boosts, and Phoenix tries to get up, but he only has one arm because of the explosion, and Jacks sees Woods running up with a knife, and fires at him. Jacks then sees the bullet go right through Woods' neck, and Woods falls to his knees next to Jacks, and Jacks grabs a revolver and shoots Woods in the chest, killing him. Jacks then walks up to Phoenix and Phoenix asks him "Who are you?...", and Jacks takes his mask off, and Phoenix looks in shock and says "Jacks, please... Don't...", but Jacks pulls out his machete, and stabs Phoenix in the chest, and pulls out his heart, and Jacks, hearing Phoenix still breath says "Goodbye, my old friend...", before walking away, leaving Phoenix's body there. Jacks remained the leader of One Nation Regime and stayed the President of the New United States. He snuffed out all remaining people who survived Megaton, and held absolute power over the whole nation, including Military and civilians. He shipped his Military forces and his regime to Russia the Global Terrorism Force was founded, and invaded the country by bombing it with several missiles from an Orbital Space Station he called ODIN, the missiles were nuclear type, but were smaller, only intended for small harm, and after destroying several Russian cities with ODIN, Jacks and his Regime of 2,000,000 soldiers invaded Russian shores, and slowly devoured the entirety of Russia, even burning the Kremlin down to the ground, and when he was asked why by news reporters, he said "It was simply so I could ensure the safety of New America, so I had to make sure that the Global Terrorism Force was destroyed at it's source... But I could not do it without the millions of brave men and women who accompanied me...", Jacks closes the speech by quoting "All men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character... Give him power... Long live the One Nation Regime!!!" as a uproar of claps and cheers came from the giant crowd. Rise Of The Rebellion and Death 2050 Jacks in 2048, at the age of 45. After over 20 years of ruling the New America, Jacks became older, and during this time, a Rebellion Army simply known as MAVERICK took place, and Jacks, to ensure his own safety, went up into space, and constructed ODIN's successor, LOKI, a huge ship in the shape of a planet which had the power to slice an entire city in half with one huge laser firing from a huge gun. Jacks had his own throne room up in the gigantic ship, 20,000 miles above Earth's orbit. He relayed battle strategies to his troops against the MAVERICK Forces on Earth. This was in 2048. After 2 years of fighting and killing, Jacks had found out that MAVERICK Forces had their entire fleet up in space, and orbiting Earth, Jacks commanded his One Nation Forces from the throne room. He then battled the MAVERICK Fleet, which was breaking through the defences. Jacks hid in his Super Star Destroyer, which was away from LOKI. Jacks, in a last ditch effort, found out that the MAVERICK Leader was Phoenix's 25 year old son, Derek Parr, who was seeking revenge for his father's death. After 50 minutes, Jacks' apprentice, Damian Scott, brought Derek to Jacks, and Jacks greeted him and said "You look so much like your father, but I'm afraid he will not be the only one you've lost..." and pointed to the MAVERICK fleet, which was in danger of being decimated, and Derek then grabbed his Laser-Sword and tried to stab Jacks, but Jacks anticipated this, and grabbed his own, activating it, and blocking the attack just in time. Jacks and Damian then dueled Derek true swordsman style, and after 5 minutes, Derek managed to kick Jacks down a flight of stairs, and Jacks, due to his old age, was briefly immobile, and Derek dueled Damian. After a minute, Derek grabbed Jacks Laser-sword and stabbed Damian in the stomach with both of them. Jacks then got up, and said "YOU WILL DIE LIKE YOUR FATHER!!!!". Jacks then lunged at Derek and grabbed a Laser-sword. The two then dueled fiercely. After a few minutes, Jacks is forced to take to retreat to the balcony, which has a computer that controls LOKI's giant laser gun from afar. Jacks was then kicked into the control computer, and Derek lunged at him and tried to stab him. Jacks then dodged it, which resulted in Derek hitting the computer with the laser-sword, and LOKI fired at the Super Star Destroyer's bridge, which blew it up, the explosion hitting Jacks and Derek. The two then noticed the giant ship was tipped down, heading towards LOKI's metal shell. Jacks then said "If I die, I'm taking you down too..." before grabbing an EM1 Quantum energy laser gun, and fired the boiling laser at Derek, hitting him in the chest, sending him to his knees, and enjoyed Derek's pained screams, saying "Young fool... Only NOW... In the END... YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!!!!" and fired again at Derek's stomach, making him fall on his back, and turned the heat laser to full power. But Jacks forgot one thing about Derek's bloodline... He was a superhuman, and Derek then used his powers to they're full potential, and electrocutes Jacks with his electricity powers that he got from his father. Jacks screamed in everlasting pain, and started to back up to the balcony edge was 400 kilometers above the Star Destroyer's reactor, and Derek then used lightning bolts, which resulted in Jacks getting launched from the balcony, falling 400 Kilometers while screaming, and he was sucked into the reactor, which exploded and Jacks was consumed by the huge explosion, while Derek got onto a small star fighter and go out just before the huge flagship hit LOKI's metal plating, and exploded. LOKI then exploded itself, as the entire MAVERICK Army cheered in their ultimate victory. Fall Of Regime After His Death, and Reincarnation After Jacks' death in 2050, a new order was established to cut all One Nation Regime ties to the United States. Jacks was pronounced a dishonorable criminal by the whole world, and Derek was pronounced a hero, and the United States was returned to it's original state before the Nuke Attack in 2029. Technology got better with phones, Television and radio, and millions of people went on with they're lives, while Jacks few remains head and a quarter of his torso floated in space. In a post-credit scene, Jacks' few remains destroyed torso and head, were floating in space, and neared a space station, 'The USS Aquilus', and a medical drone was sent out to recover Jacks' remains, which were brought onto the ship, the leader and captain of the ship, Harold 'Lockdown' Attinger then said "Well, well, well. The legendary Jackson Pearce. He's gotten older... Prepare for surgery.", and Jacks and torso were brought to the Cybernetic Reconstruction area. After 5 months, Jacks was rebuilt into a horrific, and disfigured Cyborg, and his mind was placed into a small microchip, and the chip was planted in the cyborg's head, turning it into a younger version of Jacks age 20, and after some face implants, he awoke, and Attinger said "Arise... Jackson...", the cyborg controlled by Jacks' mind then activated and screamed in pain, before struggling with the chains holding him, he broke the chains and hit the scientists with a huge metal pipe, and turned his cybernetic arm into a huge plasma gun, saying "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!", aiming at Attinger, but Attinger reasons with him. After telling Jacks he has been reincarnated as a much younger version of himself, Jacks says "Thank you, Mr. Attinger, I am in your dept.", and asks what Attinger wants in return, and Attinger says "I want you to destroy the Rebellion... And henceforth, you shall be known as DARK TYRRANUS!!!", as menacing music plays and Jacks said "Thank you, Mr. Attinger.", after Jacks is reincarnated as a much younger version of himself, and re-named Dark Tyrranus, he commandeers his own, giant carrier ship, Jacks sets out to Earth, to destroy the Rebellion, which was now known as the New Republic. Attack on The KORELLIA NOTE: Jacks will now be known as 'Dark Tyrranus', or just Tyrranus for short. His first assignment from Attinger was to infiltrate a New Republic space station orbiting Earth, and assassinate a New Republic General, Rahm Kota. He dispatched his platoon of small drone ships while far away from the station, after this, he ordered his pilot, Juno Eclipse to fire a missile at the KORELLIA. He then hit the shields and moved in, with his drones having a fierce space battle with Republic ships, he jumped in through the vents, and then saw a platoon of Republic soldiers, his forces then crashed a smaller ship into the hanger, and 50 of his men got out, shooting at the Republic forces, and Tyrranus joined the party with a light-sword. He dispatched all 20 Republic troops with style, stabbing, shooting and slashing his way to the Stations top floor. After killing a dozen more Republic soldiers, he made his way to the top floor, and found Kota, and Kota remarks "Ha. A 19 year old boy? Months of attacking targets NOW Attinger sends a 19 YEAR OLD BOY to fight me!?". Tyrranus then said "You underestimate my power!!!", before releasing a barrage of lightning at Kota from his fingertips is called EXO Lightning, which allows electrical battery within the EXO Suit to launch lightning from the hands of the wearer, and Kota is blasted through a solid glass computer. Kota got up, and the two began to duel. After a while, Tyrranus tried to use EXO Lightning again, but Kota dodged, and the lightning hit the Station's mainframe, which resulted in the Stations bridge was 400,000 miles over Earth splitting from the station, and started falling down to Earth's atmosphere VERY FAST. After this, Tyrranus then lunged at Kota with his light-sword ready to strike, but Kota blocked the attack and said to Tyrranus "Attinger thinks he's turned you... But I can predict your future... And Attinger won't always be your master... Jacks!", but after Kota said Tyrranus' real name, Tyrranus then cut Kota's eyes with his light-sword, before choking him and throwing him out of the ship, plunging into Earth's atmosphere. Tyrranus then grabbed Kota's light-sword and jumped out, and landed on his ship's roof in Earth's atmosphere. Tyrranus then got in before he burnt up, and said "Take us to the AQUILUS!", and they speeded into hyperspace, and went back to the Aquilus to report to Attinger. Invasion of San Francisco 2056 6 years later, Tyrranus was in charge of a huge fleet of Aquilus ships to invade San Francisco. He started by lowering his ship above the Golden Gate Bridge, and says "Today, this city... Falls!" and activated the missiles, firing them at the bridge, which hit and caused it to topple sideways, just then, New Republic members Gideon Heath and Jack Mitchell arrive on the scene, and Gideon remarks "Tyrranus, you fuckin' bastard!!", and Tyrranus, in response, fired at the bridge's couplings, which caused it to tip, and to top it off, he hit the middle of the bridge with a missile. The bridge toppled while Gideon and Mitchell try to get to the ship with a car, but Tyrranus launches another missile, which hits the truck, sending it flying off the bridge. Gideon got up and pulled out a light-sword, while Tyrranus pulls out his own. They duel each other with the light-swords and Exo-suits, throwing each other into buildings and other things across the city, destroying most skyscrapers. After a few minutes, Tyrranus dodged a cut to the stomach, and used EXO-Pulse makes blue Force Energy flow around the user, and unleashes a powerful whiplash of deadly strikes on to the victim. and uses a huge whiplash of energy on Gideon, shattering his Exo-Suit, before stabbing Gideon in the heart. Tyrranus then said "You... Were deceived, and now your Republic... Shall fall!!" before ripping the light-sword out of Gideon, who then limped forward, and looking at the destruction of San Francisco, before falling forward, dying. Tyrranus then watched as his fleet destroyed San Francisco shooting at buildings and burning the whole city. Tyrranus then reported back to Attinger. Trivia *Jacks was present for the death/captue of four out of five Titanium Shipping associates. The only one he missed was Captain Grant, who was captured by the Special Boat Service. *Jacks is playable in the Calm Before the Storm DLC mission Missile Crisis. *Jacks is the only member of the ISA team to have his full name revealed. Category:Call of Duty 9 Category:Characters